spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Microaggression
Microaggression '''is a feature in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. It occurs when an AI-controlled enemy quotes a microaggression, at which point the phrase "Microaggression! Hit Em!" is played, giving The New Kid a free chance to punch the enemy for a significant amount of damage. Microaggression usually occurs when an opponent starts their turn. Usually, microaggressions are only used once in combat, but could sometimes be used twice although it rarely happens. The New Kid can learn more about microaggressions through PC Principal. There is no microaggressions in the From Dusk till Casa Bonita or Bring the Crunch, and opponents have no lines in the Danger Deck. List of Microaggressions and reasoning Jared Fogle * "Ooh, looks like you need to eat." (An insult towards people suffering from eating disorders.) Sixth Graders * "Oh, is the little fourthie about to cry?" (Trying to relate crying with weakness while ignoring that crying is also a way to sympathize with other people.) * "You're going down, sissy!" ("Sissy" being insulting to those who do not conform to gender ideals.) * "Time to take out the fourthie trash!" (Dismissive of those of lower socioeconomic status.) * "I'm gonna crush you, pussy!" ("Crush" and "pussy" used together really rile PC Principal up.) Therapy Kids * "How can you be so deaf!" (Casual dismissal of those with hearing difficulties.) Rednecks * "America was built by Americans, not fucking minions!" (A racist insult towards the Mexican minions that Butters hired.) * "I'm gonna beat you straight, it's the only way!" (Flagrant homophobia.) Freedom Pals * '''Toolshed: "You brought this on yourself when you sided with these assholes, Butthole." (Classifying the assault done by himself as an outcome the choice that the New Kid made.) * Tupperware: "Coon, you are pretty quick for a husky guy." (Implying other people with strength are not fast.) * Mysterion: "Fighting Doctor Timothy is a mistake beyond your comprehension." (An obvious denigration towards the opponent's comprehensive abilities.) Chaos Kids * "You are a slave to Chaos!" (Threatening a black person with slavery, obviously insensitive to the prejudices black people suffered in history. Only appears if the New Kid is black or you have Tupperware on your team.) * "Run home to mommy, fool!" (Implies that people can only run home to their mothers, when they can run home to either parent.) The Stick of Truth Combatants * Paladin Butters: "I'm more a healer than a fighter, fellas, though I can do both." (In many role-playing games, it's very demanding against healing classes. Their damage output is usually low, but they can keep others alive, though taunting them for it is outright mean. In most of these games, healing classes are usually in the back lines healing and not always fighting (if they even have ANY damaging abilities,) while the rest of the party is performing the heavy damage.) PC Principal * "My friend Brian looks like a chick." (The word "Chick" is derogatory to females, and criticism of someone for looking feminine is offensive to those who are transgendered.) * "Mr. Yamashiro is actually a very good driver." (The use of "actually" implies that other Asian-Americans are not good drivers, and "Mr." is offensive to those of third gender.) Trivia * PC Principal is the only character in the game who quotes two microaggressions during one battle. He is also invincible while practicing with him, so the new kid is not able to knock him out. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole